


Worthless Words

by Rebelrewriter



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Child Abandonment, David Probably End Up Adopting Him, He's Already Better than Either of Max's Parents, Max's parents are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelrewriter/pseuds/Rebelrewriter
Summary: The prompt was about a kid who was abandoned by his parent being comforted by an adult. Camp Camp was the first thing that popped into my head.
Kudos: 27





	Worthless Words

Of course David wouldn't just drop off Max at his house like every other counselor did, like even Gwen wanted to. Most counselors were in such a hurry to get away from their summer job (and from Max) that they usually sped away before even seeing if he got inside the house. Of course the door was never locked so Max never had a problem getting in. “You don't need to walk me to the door.” Max complained. “I'm not five.” David shook his head.

“As a counselor of Camp Campbell your safety is my responsibility until you are home. And by camp rules you aren't home until your parents sign off. Right Gwen?” He called to his coworker in the car. The window was down so they could just barely hear a “Hm? Yeah whatever.” Over whatever trash TV show she was currently watching on her cell.

All the other parents had signed off on the paperwork when picking up their kids on the last day of camp. To the absolute surprise of no one, Max's parents were no shows, leaving Gwen and David to bring him home. Even at his house, Max's parents were still no shows which still didn't surprise Max. What did surprise him was that the door was locked. His parent never locked the door.

Convinced that Max's parents must have gotten the time wrong David insisted that everyone wait in the car despite Gwen's complaints that her phone died and Max's insistence that he could just break a window to get inside. David tried to sing something but both Max and Gwen threaten him with bodily harm in various ways if he didn't stop. It was already dark when they arrived so David had Max sleep in the back seat, using his luggage as a pillow. Gwen soon fell asleep as well and David felt himself growing drowsy.

He didn't want to get out of the car and risk waking Gwen and Max. Yawning, David removed his jacket and used it as a blanket for Max. He was sure that Max's parents would arrive soon. Of course the quartermaster was still at camp so if Max's parents had gone there, surely he would tell them everything. They'd probably feel silly for getting the time wrong and would rush home to meet Max. David kept telling himself this as he fell asleep.

David awoke before Gwen despite going to sleep so late. The driveway was still empty so Max's parents weren't home yet. Maybe they got lost? David turned to the back seat to check on Max, only to see that Max was gone and half of the contents of his suitcase were on the floor. “Gwen! Gwen!” He cried shaking her awake. “Max is gone!” Still half asleep Gwen replied. “Really? That's great.” David shook her again. “He's missing.”

Rushing out the door before Gwen had the chance to process what he had said David tripped on something he hadn't seen last night in the dark. Gwen helped him up and they ran to front door. It was still locked but a torn empty envelope was found sticking from the mail slot. Max's name was on it and David guessed that Max must have gotten up to try the door again and found the note.

The two counselors agreed to circle the house to check for broken windows like Max suggested the night prior. They met up at the back door. It had a small porch which was rotting and when David stepped on a stair his foot broke right through. A small “hey!” could be heard and David peered under to find Max. He was sitting in a small rut that suggested he had done this many times before. “Hey, Max.” David said cheerfully. “Your parents aren't home yet so I thought we could get some breakfast somewhere while we wait...”

Max's expression didn't change. “Just go. I already forged my parents signatures so you can just leave and stop pretending you care.” He was crying which worried even Gwen as Max rarely cried. “Look, we saw the “For Sale” sign in the front. What is going on?” Max threw a crumpled up ball of paper at their feet. David smoothed it out and held it up do Gwen could read it while he did.

“Got a foreign new job. Better off staying here. Someone will take care of you.”

Gwen grabbed the paper, not able to believe what she read. She wanted to believe this was some prank Max was pulling but one look proved it wasn't. David crawled under the crawlspace and sat next to Max. To the surprise of both the them, Gwen followed and sat on the other side of Max. She saw he was holding his bear which was likely why he went through his suitcase. Max didn't push away when David hugged him.

“I always knew that they didn't care but I didn't think they would ditch me before I turned eighteen.” David hugged him tighter. 

“I am so sorry, Max.” Tears fell from the usually happy face as Gwen joined in the hug. “I am so sorry.”


End file.
